Love is Blind
by wonderbats
Summary: When Harry suffers from an accident at Hogwarts, Hermione feels it's her job to take care of him...
1. Default Chapter

"You're wrong!" Harry whispered, at this point totally frustrated with his best friend.

"I am not!" Ron bickered back, trying to keep his voice down. "Were you even paying attention? Snape's nose is definitely bigger today than it was last week!" Hermione giggled as she sprinkled the final ingredient into her potion. Once it sat for five minutes she would be done. She looked up to see that Snape was inspecting Malfoy's potion across the room; there's no way he could have heard her friend's exchange. With her task near completion, she sat down and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Well, we'll never know for sure now will we?" Harry asked, matter-of-factly. Ron's eyes immediately lit up and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you say we con some first-year into sneaking up on Snape while he's sleeping and measure his nose…" Hermione smacked her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loud. "Then," Ron continued, "he could return next week and see if it grew!" Hermione shook her head and gazed adoringly at her friends. They were awful. Never paying attention; always breaking the rules. But she loved him… Merlin help her, she loved them. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when another of her senses kicked in.

"What's that fowl smell?" She asked. Harry and Ron put their argument on hold.

"That's awful!" Ron exclaimed. The trio looked behind Hermione to see Neville with his hand over his nose and a large amount of steam coming out of this cauldron. Neville added more ingredients, attempting to settle the mixture. Instead, he only seemed to anger it- causing it double in size. Without a word, Ron, still staring at Neville's cauldron, reached for Hermione's hand, forcing her up, and slowly pulled further away from Neville.

"Neville," Harry said, cautiously. "Maybe you should just step away, Mate." With Harry's words, the cauldron began to crack and the potion made a loud shrieking noise.

What happened next was all blur to Harry. He remembered Hermione's scream and Ron's hand coming up to protect her face. Harry seemed to lunge forward and throw Neville away from the cauldron just as it exploded. Then, something massive struck Harry's face. It was hot…very hot. And then all he remembered was darkness.


	2. Awakening

I realized this part was missing from the first chapter- oops!!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter!!!

Author's Notes: This story takes place sometime in Harry's 6th year (sometime in the middle). I've written many fics for other fandoms, but this is my first Hr/H (or even Harry Potter related fic). Please review!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry opened his eyes some few hours later. At least- he thought his eyes were open… 'If my eyes are open, why can't I see?' Harry thought frantically. He shot up and began to move his arms about.

"It's alright, Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice followed by the familiar feeling of her hand in his. She squeezed his hand as she repeated, "It's alright."

"Hermione?" Harry questioned. "I-I can't see you." He spoke very softly.

"You got a nasty blow to the face, Harry." Ron spoke up. "When you knocked Neville out of the way, you must have knocked off your glasses too or something, because when the potion exploded, it got into your eyes."

"We brought you here immediately!" Hermione chirped in. "You've been unconscious for a couple of hour. You gave us quite a scare. I'm just glad you're alright."

"ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted. "I can't _see_, Hermione! How is that alright?"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." Harry heard Dumbledore amidst the darkness. "Madam Pomfrey believes that your condition may be curable."

"_May_ be curable?" Harry shouted once more. He was about to say something else when he felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"Harry…" She whispered, pleadingly. Harry took the hint and kept quiet.

"Professor Snape, almost immediately identified where Mr. Longbottom became… confused." Madam Pomfrey said. She stopped for a moment to ponder the irony of her statement but then carried on.

"I believe I was able to formulate an antidote and applied it before I wrapped your eyes in the bandages." Harry lifted his free hand to realize that there were bandages wrapped around the top of his face. "In three weeks time, I will remove the bandages and examine your progress."

"Three weeks…" Harry repeated. His voice was monotone but as Madam Pomfrey began to list a series of things he was not to do until the three weeks were up, he squeezed Hermione's hand tighter and tighter.

Coming up next...

Loads of homework, ex-girlfriend problems, AND Draco Malfoy!! How can Harry manage all of that alone while being blind???? He can't!!!!


	3. Arrangements

Dumbledore knew the next three weeks would be particularly hard on Harry and his housemates. To make things a little easier a small area of the common room was made up for Harry so he could sleep, dress, and bathe without having to climb the stairs. Harry disliked all the fuss being made over him- he was blind but he was not unable to take care of himself. However, the arrangements had already been made. A small section on the right hand side of the room had been sectioned off by a curtain. Ron and Hermione guided Harry back to the common room and to the other side of the curtain.

"Looks like you're all set there, Harry." Ron said. "Your pajamas are right-" Ron's sentence was cut off by a crowd of yelling students from the other side of the curtain. Everyone wanted to find out what happened to Harry.

"I'll handle them." Hermione offered, leaving Ron to help Harry get dressed. When she came back, the crowd had dwindled and Harry was dressed for bed.

"Well," Ron said. "I'm off to start on that essay for Snape."

"What essay?" Harry asked immediately. "There's an essay."

"Yeah." Hermione answered nonchalantly. "The one we finished last week after Ron went to sleep!"

"Fine!" Ron practically shouted at Hermione. "I should have done it before! You were right!" He continued to ramble as he exited Harry's "room" and did not stop until long after he was out of earshot. "You're always right because you're Hermione!" Hermione and Harry just laughed. Hermione's eyes softened and a sweet smile came across her face.

"How are you really?" She sat next to Harry on the bed and placed her hand on his so he would know where she was. Harry shrugged.

"I'm alright, I suppose. I mean it's not like worse things haven't happened. It just… It's going to take some getting used to."

"Well don't you worry about a thing, Harry!" Hermione tried to sound cherry. "I'm going to work extra hard with you so you don't fall behind in any of your classes!" Harry laughed. Of course, schoolwork would be the first thing on her mind.

"Thanks." He said, genuinely. He knew with Hermione in his corner, grades would be the least of his problems.

"I'm sure you're tired." Hermione stood up. "I'll let you get some sleep." Hermione turned to walk out when Harry caught her hand.

"Wait!" He said quickly. She immediately turned back and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He laughed as he reassured her. "I just… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Would you consider… And you can say no if you like… Could you stay here tonight? At least until I fall asleep?" Hermione was taken aback by his question. It wasn't like Harry to admit when he needs help.

"Of course I'll stay!" Hermione placed her hand on the side on his face and stroked his cheek. She looked next to the bed to see an oversized chair. "I can sleep over there." She said standing up and walking over to the chair. She then reached into a drawer and pulled out one of Harry's nightshirts. She started for the curtain.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Why leave?" Harry asked. "I can't see you, remember?" Harry smirked. Hermione spun around quickly with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I," She stuttered. "Well, I…"

"Not afraid are you?"

"Hardly." Hermione straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "Alright." She stepped away from the curtain. To make herself more comfortable, she stood with her back to Harry. She slowly unfastened the top button on her shirt.

"One." Harry counted off, smugly.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do that again."

"Uh huh." She said, questioning his sincerity. She then unfastened the next button.

'Two.' Harry said in his head. He never said he wouldn't think it.

After Hermione was dressed she turned the blankets down. She sprawled out on the chair and Harry laid in his bed.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Hermione."

The next morning Harry woke and shot straight up. He was still startled by the darkness.

"Hermione?" He questioned immediately.

"I'm right here, Harry." She answered calmly. She was close to him- he could almost feel her. She placed her hand on his.

"Breakfast is in half an hour." She told him. "Want me to fetch Ron or will be alright?"

"I can take care of myself." He spat.

"I'm sorry." Hermione spoke quietly. Last night he seemed to admit he needed help.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…"

"It's alright." She cut him off. She stroked his cheek softly with her spare hand. She then got up and walked to the other side of the curtain. Harry then stood and began to make his way to the dresser.

"Alright." I said to himself. "Just take it one day at a time."


	4. A Day in the Life

Twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ron walked along the busy hallway to breakfast. As usual, people were shouting and running into each other. Hermione looked over and noticed Harry seemed nervous. He wasn't sure where to step. It was so loud and he couldn't see anything. He just couldn't concentrate. Hermione discretely clasped Harry's hand with her own and continued with her conversation with wrong. Harry was thankful for the gesture. It gave him a better sense of where he was and helped him along. He didn't want anyone to know he needed so much help- this way, no one knew but Hermione.

The trio finally made it to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well look who it is!" Neville greeted them. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry answered. He ate slowly. Eating was a lot harder than he thought. He could hear Ron and Ginny having a discussion about a long lost family member and took advantage of the opportunity. He softly nudged Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah?" She whispered, figuring something was wrong.

"I just wanted to say thanks." He whispered back. "For what you did in the hall."

"Anytime."

The next week came and went with few major difficulties. After classes, Hermione would review lectures with Harry. It took longer for Harry to understand the material, but Hermione's determination was unfaltering. After reviewing, they walked to the Great Hall for dinner and back to the common room to study and relax with housemates.

It was Friday evening and only a few students remained in the Great Hall. All of the Gryffindors had left except for Harry and Hermione. It still took Harry longer to eat than everyone else. Hermione made a point of eating slowly so no one would really notice. Her plan worked. They were so engrossed in their conversation, neither of them felt the pair of eyes that had been fixed on them for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm telling you Harry, Ron didn't have a _clue_!" Hermione smiled. "First his encounter with Lavender after potions, then right afterwards Luna practically throws herself at him! I'm telling you, he was all confused and spinning around." Harry burst out into laughter. "Poor thing was turning beat red. He's even more clueless than you are!" Harry's laughter stopped immediately.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean."

"Anyway, be sure to mention it to him later. I can't wait to see his reaction!" Hermione said. Harry chuckled.

"Well, well, well." A dark voice came from behind them. "I must say- if I needed a mudblood's help just to eat my dinner, I don't think I'd be in such a good mood!" Harry felt every muscle in body tighten as he heard the all-too familiar voice.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione said coldly. "We don't have time to waste on you today."

"Oooh!" Crab and Goyle mocked from behind Malfoy, causing their leader to laugh.

"Going to let the mudblood fight your battles, Potter?" Malfoy continued. "Can't say that I blame you. At least she can see me." Harry was about to bolt out of seat when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"What good will it do?" Hermione whispered. "Will it make him stop?" Harry pulled his hand away from Hermione's but stayed seated. Crab and Goyle snickered behind him as Malfoy led them away from the table.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly once they were gone.

"I don't want to talk about." He said sharply, his head turned away from Hermione. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek with her fingers. This was becoming her trademark motion of affection. Harry eventually sighed and leaned into her fingers.

"Want to head back?" Hermione asked tenderly after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two friends walked towards the door of the Great Hall, still totally unaware that they were being watched by a pair of hateful eyes.


	5. Deception and Controversy

The next day, Hermione and Ron were in a small gift shop in Hogsmeade. Mrs. Wesley's birthday was coming up and Hermione promised Ron weeks ago that she would help him pick a present. Ron was strolling along the aisles while Hermione impatiently paced near the front of the store.

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione practically shouted.

"You know I'm no good at this!" Ron shouted back. "What are you in such a hurry for? You love coming here."

"Not today I don't." Hermione said with a worried look on her face. The volume of her voice rose with each word. "We shouldn't have left Harry alone! Honestly, what kind of friends would leave him alone in his condition? I mean, what if the school catches on fire! Or what if--"

"Hey, hey, hey." Ron interrupted her in a hushed tone. He walked up to her and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Harry is fine." He said confidently and calmly. "He _wanted_ to be alone, remember?"

"Yes and Harry's ability to think things through leaves much to be desired for." Ron snickered.

"I promise you, just this one stop and then we'll return to Hogwarts. You need this anyway, Hermione. You've been spending all your energies worrying about Harry- spend them on someone else for a change… Like yourself." Hermione shook her head at him.

"Ronald! You don't want me to focus my energies on me! You want me to focus my energies on _you_! That's why you asked me to come in the first place!"

"Yes! That is correct! Wow, you are smart!" Ron teased. Hermione laughed. "Now, on that note…" Ron continued, leading Hermione over to a display of scarves, "What do you think my mother would like for her birthday?" Hermione laughed again as she began to help Ron look for a present.

About fifteen minutes later, Ron and Hermione were done shopping.

"I'm going to run across the street and get us some candy before we head back." Hermione said. "I'll meet you out front." She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and left him to pay for his mother's present. After he paid, he grabbed his bag and turn around quickly, knocking into the girl behind him.

"Cho Chang, I'm so sorry!" Ron said, he knelt down to pick up the items she dropped.

"No!" She protested quickly. She knelt down and collected them before he could. They both stood and she smiled awkwardly at him. "Thanks, but I got it."

"Ron?" Hermione poked her head through the door. Ron and Cho Chang turned towards the door at the sound of Hermione's voice. Cho Chang shot the girl a dirty look before brushing past Ron to pay for her things.

"Nice to see you too." Hermione sarcastically as she and Ron left the store.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione were back at Hogwarts. Naturally, Hermione immediately rushed to the Gryffindor Common room, convinced that something had happened to Harry.

"Really Hermione! I'm fine! Nothing happened." Harry reassured her when she storming in. He laughed at her worrying. It was cute. He only wished he could see the look on her face.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dormitories of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang emptied her bag. She unwrapped a small bottle and read the label the covered its side.

_To use: mix in with tea or cider. After the first sip has been taken, the drinker will fall in love with the next person they touch._

"Perfect." She smiled.

The next day, Hermione and Harry were in the library, studying for a Potions Exam. In the middle of their session, Harry moved some of Hermione's books aside so he could stretch out his arms. As he was doing so, he noticed one particular book with bumps on it.

"Hermione, what is this?" Harry asked holding it up. "What class is it for?" Hermione looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"Oh that!" She exclaimed nervously. "That's not for a class, exactly. It's…for me." She squeaked out.

"Just for fun?" Harry played along.

"Yeah! You know me…the bookworm."

"The bookworm who learns _brail _just for fun?" He replied in an accusatory tone.

"Harry." Hermione said softly.

"You don't think I'm going to get better do you?"

"I never said that." She gently took the book from Harry.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to beat this."

"I certainly never said that! I'm simply hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. You can hardly blame me for that."

"Like how you didn't think I was strong enough to handle Malfoy the other day?" Harry continued, ignoring her previous comment.

"That's mad! You could take that git-"

"Blindfolded?" Harry cut it. "With both hands tied behind my back!" Hermione was speechless. When she bought the book, she hadn't expected Harry to get this mad.

"What good am I to you like this?" Harry spoke softly. "What good am I to anyone like this?"

"Don't say that!" Hermione said, chocking on her own tears. She reached out and lightly touched Harry's hand. He violently snapped it away.

"Subtle affection won't work this time, Hermione." He said in a low, bitter voice. "Now I know how you really feel."

"You can't seriously be thinking this."

"I can find my own way back to the common room. Maybe you should head back now… without me."

"Harry, I won't-"

"Go!" Hermione was taken aback by the sternness of his reply. He was really asking her to leave. She gathered her books and quickly exited the room.

"Hi Hermione." Cho Chang said, walking into the library. Hermione simply ignored her and proceeded to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Cho Chang smirked and sat so she could see Harry. He was angry.

"They must fighting." She mused to herself. "Isn't that too bad?" She continued, stirring the cup of tea in her hands. After a few moments, she got up and sat across from Harry.

"Hermione?" He asked immediately. A strong pang of jealous ran through Cho Chang's body. Instead on answering, she lifted her hand stroked the side of his face, the same way she had seen Hermione do it a few days before. Harry simply smiled, and leaned into it.

"Of course it's you." He said softly. "It's always been you." Cho Chang sighed heavily, trying hard to keep her cool. "Look…" Harry continued. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was being a--" Cho Chang stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. She then placed his hand on the cup.

"What is this? Tea?" Harry asked. He lifted the cup to his mouth and prepared to drink...


	6. Saying I'm sorry

Hermione took a few steps outside the library and stopped. She faced the library's door and let out a sigh.

'Harry didn't mean it.' She thought to herself. 'He's just nervous.' Once she mustered enough courage, Hermione marched back through the library door. She immediately noticed Cho Chang sitting with Harry. He was about to drink something.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. Harry stopped just as the glass touched his lips.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. She sounded as if she was calling from the other side of the room! If she was there, then… who was sitting across from him?

"Damn!" Cho Chang said under her breath. She stood up quickly and prepared to run out when Hermione caught her arm. It was just then that Professor Snape walked in.

"Miss Granger!" He called out. "Is there a problem?" He crossed one arm over another and awaited her response. Hermione gave Cho Chang a harsh glare.

"I sure hope not!" Cho Chang took a step back, nervous by the sternness of the Gryffendor's tone. She proceeded to the door.

"Professor." She nodded her head to Professor Snape, and left the room. Snape kept his gaze fixed on Hermione. She nodded and turned back to Harry.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in Harry's "room."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Harry said, finally.

"It's alright." Hermione said, looking down at the floor.

"No, it's not! You've done so much these past two weeks. And I repay you by talking to you like that…"

"You're nervous. I don't blame you. I'm nervous too."

"It's amazing how much people take for granted. Seeing…. colors, seeing friends." He paused for a moment. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wish I could see you." He breathed; she could barely hear him. "What do you look like right now? What are you wearing?" The question was completely innocent and Hermione knew it. Still, she couldn't resist the opportunity. She shifted herself so she was sitting behind on his bed. She leaned close to his ear and whispered her answer.

"Nothing." Harry let out a grunt, reached his hand back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not… Nice, Hermione!" He spun around and began tickling her stomach. "That was just mean!" He said, they fell over and soon, Harry on top of her, still tickling her stomach. Hermione let out a large shriek.

"I'm sorry!" She said, still laughing. "Stop it! Stop--" Suddenly the curtain whipped open.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron with a worried look on his face. Behind him were Dean, Neville, and Ginny. They all smirked when they saw Harry and Hermione's positioning.

"We heard Hermione screaming." Ginny said. "We thought she was hurt."

"Boy, were we wrong!" Dean cut in.

"This is not what it looks like!" Hermione blushed. She pushed Harry up and they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"She was teasing me." Harry explained. "And then I was tickling her… And then you walked in."

"Didn't look like tickling to me!" Neville chuckled. Ginny quickly elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Grow up!" She spun around and walked towards the girl's dormitories.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, nervously. "When you uh- have a minute… I could use help on that Potions Essay."

"I'll be out in a minute." She replied. With that, the boys closed the curtain and went about their business. Once they were sure everyone had gone, Harry leaned his forehead against the side of Hermione's head and they both let out bursts of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I--" Harry tried get out, still laughing.

"No! No!" Hermione replied, still laughing, herself. "It's fine!" She got up and walked to the curtain. "It's fine!"


	7. Belonging

Several nights later, Hermione was making her final prefect round of the night. She was nearly back to the common room and was relieved there had been no one to write up. It was just so much paperwork! But it was her duty as a prefect and she was more than proud to do it. It was then that she walked around a corner and bumped into another student. Hermione's eyes widened with anger when she saw Cho Chang's face.

"And just what do we have here?" Hermione asked smugly. Suddenly, the idea of extra paperwork didn't bother her at all. Cho Chang let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"I'm going back to the common room. Just write me up and let that be the end of it." She said as she pushed past Hermione. Her voice was sad. She had been beaten; she lost Harry. And she certainly wasn't in the mood to converse with her defeater.

"Fine." Hermione shrugged. Her distaste for the Ravenclaw was common knowledge and it had doubled that night in library. She had nothing to say.

"I know you hate me." Cho said, the two girls still standing with their backs to each other. "And I know you like to think you're above the rest of us because you know _everything._ But there are some things you'll never know." She said sadly. "In fact, there is one thing that every girl in this school knows, except for you. They know what it's like to see someone perfect, and know that they _could _date him… But he'll never theirs. You don't have that problem… He's already yours." Cho breathed out the last sentence. "You judge me for my actions but you'll _never_ know what I'm going through. You'll never know what that feels like to lose him to someone else because he'll _always _choose you. No matter who else he _appears _to be with, he'll _always _be with you. . And the part that _kills _me…" She turned around slowly, walked over to Hermione, and after getting as close to the Gryffindor's ear as she possibly could, she whispered, "You'll _never _know what it feels like to _not…_ be… his." Her voice shook as she struggled to get out that last sentence. All throughout her speech it had been low and bitter. It was as if she poured all the anger and hatred she could muster into a few simple sentences. After Cho had turned and walked away, Hermione tried, but couldn't remember even Malfoy talking to her in such a cruel tone.

Speechless, she slowly walked back to the common room. The room was dark, everyone had gone to sleep. She peered over and noticed a candle burning on the other side the curtain dividing Harry's room. She walked over and slowly pulled the curtain back.

"Knock, knock." She said, poking her head in. Harry was buttoning the top button of his nightshirt and smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Big day tomorrow." He said nervously. "Finally get this blasted thing off." He said, motioning to the bandage.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes. She needed to talk to him about what Cho said to her.

"Please don't do that." Harry stepped towards the sound of her voice. He could tell she was about to cry. She stretched her hands out so he could find her and when he did, he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. "Don't cry." He pleaded. "I'm nervous enough." Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment. It was selfish of her to talk to Harry about this now. It could wait until morning.

"I suppose we should get to sleep." Hermione said softly. She lifted her head back up, leaving her face very close to his.

"You could stay." His voice was low, very powerful and, although not his intention, _very_ seductive. Hermione's mouth quivered as it was dangerously close to his.

"I'm not sleeping in that chair again." He leaned in closer, so his lips were almost touching her ear.

"I didn't mean for you to." Hermione took a deep breath. Together, without even realizing it, they moved up next to the bed. "Hermione," Harry said, pulling her closer. "Just lie with me." Without a word, Hermione leaned forward, gently forcing them onto the bed. Still in his arms, she lay down. Still in his arms, she fell fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Hermione awoke in Harry's arms. She jerked away at first, needing to give herself time to register what had happened the night before. Once she had, she smiled and snuggled closer to him. There was no need for her to get out of bed yet.

"Good morning." She heard him whisper. He felt her smile against his chest.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Around half an hour."

"What have you been doing for half an hour?"

"Holding you." He answered, pulling her even closer. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes. She hated to break it, but now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Harry?" She began slowly. "Do you… Cho got me thinking yesterday."

"Cho?" He asked, sounding very surprised. "How so?"

"I'm yours." Harry was somewhat taken aback by her response.

"Uh huh. Isn't that kind of common knowledge?" He meant it as a joke.

"Actually, apparently it is. You and Ron are mine. No matter who else I meet, you and Ron are always going to be the two most important guys in my life. One no more important than the other; but so much more important than anyone else."

"And you'll always be the most important girl to Ron and me."

"I know." She paused. "But how can we expect any romantic partner we may have, to except coming second? Or in my case, third! Would you want someone who couldn't put you first because of another guy?"

"Ron doesn't see it that way." Was all Harry could think of to say.

"I love Ron." Hermione said comfortably. "But I don't think he'd ever think to look at it that way. I don't think he'd ever put you and me, and romantic intentions in the same mind frame." Harry smirked. Hermione obviously was unaware of Ron's crush on her third year. That's alright. He understood what she meant. "But you didn't answer my question." Hermione said, rolling over onto her stomach. "How do you feel about it?"

"The question here is how to bring other people into our lives, in this case in a romantic sense, who will be ok with the friendship that we share." He paused and continued comically. "You realize what we're doing don't you? We're inviting the problem. It's our own fault really." Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm being totally serious." Harry answered, although still talking in his same comic tone. "We're trying to bring other people into our lives to give us a sense of romance. The problem is, none of these other people seem to accept our situation. So I say- who needs them?"

"What are you saying?" Hermione felt her heart beat faster.

"I'm saying… Why look to other people for something only _we_ can give each other?" Hermione felt her jaw drop. He was really going to do it. He was going to suggest that they--"

"GOOD MORNING!" A cheery Ronald Wesley chose just that moment to whip the curtain open. His grin changed to mischievous smirk when he saw Hermione. "And just why are you two always lying together when I do this?"

"Because your timing is horrendous." Hermione whispered so only Harry could hear. He laughed at her statement, causing Ron's ears to perk up.

"Now, now, just because you're sleeping together doesn't mean you get to leave me out of the jokes!" Hermione and Harry laughed even louder at their friends comment. Hermione rolled out of bed and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll change be right back down." She told them. "Then we'll go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't be long." Ron called after her.


	8. Seeing the Truth

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, were gathered in Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry sat in a chair opposite Pomfrey who was preparing to cut the bandages. Dumbledore and Ron stood around Harry's chair as Hermione nervously paced back and forth on the other side of the room. Although Harry was trying to concentrate on what Madam Pomfrey was saying, all he could hear was Hermione.

"Ron," Harry said in soft, anxious voice. "Make her stop, she's whiging me out!" On command, Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around Hermione, forcing her to stand still. She leaned her head back against his chest and let out a large sigh.

"It will be over soon." Ron whispered into her ear. She nodded and looked over at where Harry was sitting.

"Now Harry," Madam Pomfrey began. "I'm going to cut the bandage on side and unwrap it. When I tell you, _only _when I tell you, I want you to _very slowly_ open your eyes. If things are little fuzzy, don't be alarmed, it's quite normal. If you can't see anything at all… well…" She stopped and gave Dumbledore a nervous look, "We'll go from there." Harry nodded. Madam Pomfrey lifted the scissors and began cut the top layer of the bandage. Slowly, she unwrapped it, until it fell from Harry's head. Hermione tore out of Ron's arms and ran over to where she could see Harry's face. Very slowly, he began to open his eyes. He squinted for a few moments; he didn't say anything.

"Harry, you're killing us, Mate." Ron whispered. Harry smirked and brought his hand up to Hermione's face. He stroked her cheek gently with his fingers.

"Ron?" He asked, not moving his fingers and still facing Hermione. "Have you noticed how beautiful Hermione is?" Hermione gasp and threw herself into Harry's arms. Dumbledore chuckled as Ron patted Harry's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry's vision was never perfect to begin with, thus the glasses. But the bandages were removed on Saturday and by the time classes resumed on Monday, he could see perfectly, with his glasses on. Monday morning, Harry gleefully hopped down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. He looked down to see Hermione smiling at him from the couch in the common room.

"I'm adding that to the list!" He called down to her.

"What?" She asked, as she stood up to greet him. She planted a kiss on the side of his cheek as he explained.

"I'm making a list of all of my favorite things to see… Since I can." He paused for a moment as Hermione chuckled. "Your smile is one of the things on that list."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and pressed her body against his. "Where is it on the list?"

"I'm not sure yet." He said, looking down at her before getting a mischievous grin on his face. "There are a few other things about you I enjoy seeing and I'm having a grand time trying to put them in order."

"Oh really? Well… I'm about to set my sights on breakfast. Care to join me?" She grinned.

"Breakfast!" Ron shouted from the top of the stairs. "Not without me you don't!" Hermione and Harry laughed as their friend scampered down the stairs.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving you out, Ron." Harry said. Once Ron caught up to them, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek while interlocking her fingers with Harry's. The three friends then walked through the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.

Later that day, after classes, Hermione and Harry were walking by the lake.

"I love it down here." Hermione told him. "It's quiet, peaceful."

"I guess." Harry wasn't quite as impressed with Hermione. He didn't care where they were; he just wanted to be with her. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing, but today the silence was awkward.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Harry asked. He didn't have to say what he was referring to; she knew. They stopped and faced each other.

"You're the one who was about to say something, if I remember correctly." Hermione teased. "Something about…" Her voice suddenly became serious. "About something only we can give each other."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember saying something like that." At first Hermione thought Harry was serious until he flashed a grin.

"So…" Hermione bowed her shyly. "Where were you going with that?" Harry lifted his hand up to chin and tilted her head back up, making her look him in the eye. He then leaned down and tenderly kissed her. He then pulled back and waited for her reaction.

"Well?"

"That's a good place to go." She answered in husky voice as she pulled his head down and kissed him again. After a few minutes he stopped and began speaking again.

"You know, we're going to have to thank Neville."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For screwing up a potion." Harry said with a smirk on his face. Hermione grinned.

"So I take it I'm worth the weeks of pain you just went through?" She asked dramatically.

"And so much more."

The End

A/N: Well that's it!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! Please let me know what think about the end!!!!!!!!


End file.
